Aladdin (Hummer Team)
Aladdin (阿拉丁 in Chinese) is a port of the SNES version of the game of the same name, made by Hummer Team in 1995. The game is one of the more well known pirate ports and is commonly found on multicarts (in its MMC3 hacked form). Overview This game is a port of the SNES Aladdin. It has all the stages from the original and it even has the bonus game (although the genie is missing due to the NES lacking Mode 7). The game lacks Abu following you, guards being able to throw barrels at you and civilians. Also, the huge snake is missing at the end when fighting Jafar. The physics are similarly programmed to that of Somari, making some of the later levels more difficult. There's also a considerable amount of sprite flicker in the genie level. Versions There are many other versions of this game. In order from release: *''Aladdin II'' (1995) - Title screen hack of Aladdin, included in the ROM of that game, also released under JY-026 id. *''Aladdin III'' - another title screen hack of Aladdin found in Popeye 2 ROM, it was later reused for all J.Y. multicarts. *''Popeye II'' - Travels in Persia - Hack of Aladdin III that edits Aladdin's head into Popeye's. This is usually bundled with Aladdin III on multicarts. On multicarts made after 1996, Popeye 2 starts on Level 2 instead. *''45-in-1'' version - The only difference between this version and Aladdin III is that the controls are reversed, following the usual control set up of an NES platform game. *''Aladdin Special'' - Title screen hack of Aladdin. MMC3 hacks All the following versions were hacked to run on the common MMC3 rather than J.Y.'s custom mapper, resulting in several glitches and missing content. The music screws up so it plays a song once, leaving you with no music or the bonus round music for the rest of the level. The animated background graphics in the game aren't animated and the "The End" graphics are glitched. *''Aladdin 4'' (1995/96) - Aladdin 4 with both 1995 and 1996 copyrights. *''Aladdin'' (1996) - Aladdin 4 with a 1996 copyright but without the 4. *''Aladdin II'' (1996) - Aladdin 4 with a 1995 copyright and the 4 was changed into a II. However, another MMC3 hack exists which does not have the music issue. Unused tiles If you go through the tiles, you can find the unused genie graphics for the bonus rounds. You can also find "Hummer" in the tiles along with the same "SPECIAL" used in Mortal Kombat II Special which suggest Hummer Team made it. Passwords The following can be entered on the "PASS WORD" screen and are valid for every version of the game. in Popeye II - Travels in Persia, Aladdin's icon is replaced with Popeye's. *Stage 2: Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Sultan *Stage 3: Genie, Sultan, Jafar, Abu *Stage 4: Abu, Aladdin, Jasmine, Aladdin *Stage 5: Genie, Jafar, Jasmine, Genie *Bonus Stage: Sultan, Aladdin, Jafar, Genie *Jafar's Palace: Jasmine, Aladdin, Aladdin, Genie *Final Boss (unused): Jafar, Jasmine, Jafar, Sultan Trivia *This is one of the few games made by Hummer Team and published by J.Y. that doesn't have a J.Y. logo screen in the game as an Easter egg. The logo does appear in background tiles in the genie level, but isn't in the same style as others seen in ''Super Mario World'' and Mortal Kombat II Special, probably so that it would blend in. *It's one of the few Famicom/NES games where the commonly-accepted controls for an NES platformer are reversed (usually, A makes the player character jump and B makes them shoot/run). This got fixed in the later revisions of the game. *The name "Silvers LIN" is hidden in the game as ASCII text. Silvers Lin was credited in Tiny Toon Adventures 6 as the programmer. *The cobras in this game are seen in Waixing's Doraemon, a hack of ''Somari''. * The bonus level, where Aladdin and Jasmine ride the magic carpet, has a glitched HUD in all versions, except for Popeye 2: Travels in Persia. *The game got a music upgrade hack, available here. *A version of this was repackaged and re-released by an X-BOY group as "Aladdin" for Game Boy Advance. It uses a hacked version of PocketNES and includes the Aladdin by Hummer Team version of the ROM. The options screen has the credits "Modified by Zhougeng@163.net". Gallery AladdinNoID.jpg|Original Aladdin release. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Hummer Team Category:1995 video games Category:Aladdin games Category:Cartoon games Category:Disney games Category:Based on movies Category:Ports